Mission Gone Wrong
by PhilWenneck25
Summary: This was just a quick one shot. Face has a secret but when a mission goes awry, will he be able to live long enough to share it?


Face POV

"Hannibal... Are we going to tell them?" I asked while pushing myself off of the bed and began pacing the length of Hannibal's room. With a sigh, he pulled on a shirt and shrugged.

"Kid, it's up to you. Whatever you wanna do is fine with me." The boss sighed and I continued my pacing.

"Hey! Can you calm down please?!" Hannibal laughed as he put two firm hands on my shoulders.

"I don't know what to do. This is big Boss." I sighed and he brought me into a hug.

"Just relax and get your head in the game." He mumbled into my hair.

"Why today? Why did you tell me today?" I asked and he smiled.

"You needed to know. Now c'mon, we've got a mission to get to!" He exclaimed and I smiled brightly. I had always known but now that everything was out in the open... It just made everything so much easier. I felt like nothing could go wrong.

* * *

"FACE! FACE WHERE ARE YOU KID?!" I could hear my Colonel screaming for me but I couldn't focus. I felt the warm liquid seeping between my hands which were covering my stomach. The twigs and rocks were digging into my back as I lay there in the middle of the woods. A small moan escaped my lips as I tried to breathe evenly.

"FACEY PLEASE!" Murdock cried and I tried to answer, I really did. More blood escaped from the hole in my stomach and pooled underneath me. He did it on purpose, Lynch wanted me to die slowly and painfully. He took his pistol and fired two shots into my stomach, I didn't even have time to blink before he was gone and I was lying on the ground.

"C'MON FOOL! ANSWER US!" BA joined in the screaming but I knew I couldn't be loud enough. I laid my head back on the ground and tried to stay alive. Maybe if I lasted long enough, they'd find me. I heard footsteps running near me.

"Hannibal." I moaned loudly and I heard the footsteps stop.

"BOYS QUIET! FACE?" Hannibal commanded and I moaned again. I could hear the leaves crunch as he sprinted towards me.

"No...Tem..." He groaned and I turned my head towards him.

"M'gonna be okay." I moaned and he nodded. Soon enough everyone was gathered around me.

"Everything was going perfectly today, I was so happy." I cried and Hannibal kneeled next to me desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, you'll be okay kid." Hannibal mumbled as I let out a sob.

"Dad... Hurts." I moaned and I heard the gasps of Murdock and BA.

"I know it does son, I'm sorry!" Hannibal cried and I grabbed his trembling hand.

"I knew the whole time, all 26 years we were together. You're the best dad I could've asked for." I whispered and tears slipped down Hannibal's cheek.

"DAD?! SON?!" BA and Murdock exclaimed and I smiled.

"Surprise." I coughed and shock was clearly written on their faces.

"You have to get Lynch. Once and for all." I demanded quickly when I could feel my eyelids getting heavier.

"I will kid. I promise." Hannibal choked out and I nodded.

"Stay together." I slurred and they nodded.

"I'm sorry. I love you guys." I smiled and gave Hannibal's hand one last squeeze before I shut my eyes.

Hannibal POV

I felt Face squeeze my hand with barely any force and I knew he was leaving. My son, my only son, was bleeding out in front of me and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Face's chest stopped rising and falling suddenly and his body went limp. Murdock took off into the woods and BA chased after the sobbing pilot. I pulled my son's head into my lap and ran my hands through his beloved hair.

"I'm so sorry Tem, I'm so so sorry." I cried. I was sorry for everything. For not being there the first 18 years of his life, for the pain he's ever been through because of my missions, for his death.

"Mmmm Dad." He moaned suddenly and I looked down confusedly. He was staring back at me barely smiling.

"Had to get you alone. Thank you for the best 26 years of my life. I love you Dad, so much." He smiled and his eyes slid shut as his head went limp in my lap.

My fingers flew to his neck and tears streamed down my face when there was no pulse.

"I'm sorry Tem. You weren't supposed to die." I cried into his hair.

My son, the very same kid I fought along side with and loved for 26 years, was dead.


End file.
